We miss you guys
by iezzern
Summary: This is a two-shot about the Apollo-cabin after their brother's deaths. You'll get to see a soft side to Apollo...i suck at summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So. Apollo comes to visit his children after the two battles.**

**I'm going to be nice today. So I ain't gonna complain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Uncle Rick does.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-battle of the labyrinth-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The night after the battle the camp was quiet. **(A/N: was the battle at the day or at the night? Sorry, I haven't read battle of the labyrinth for a long time) **everyone was waiting for the Apollo-cabin to play a night-lullaby, but it never came. If you walked past the cabin and listened very well, you could hear sobbing. The whole cabin was heartbroken. They always had Lee there when they was scared or confused. He was always there when they woke up from nightmares. Now he was gone. He was dead. All the Apollo-campers were lost in sadness. Kayla, Poor six old year Kayla. **(A/N: I wanted to make her that young. Okay?)** She was laying on her bed clutching her teddy bear, crying in her sleep. Austin, just turned fourteen, couldn't sleep. He had his head in his big sister, Louise's lap, tears rolling down his cheeks. Will was hiding in the bathroom. If you listened closely you could hear him sing "what are words" in a soft tone. Sometimes he stopped singing and sobbed a bit. **(Dots are for sobbing)**

"What are words….If you really don't mean them When you say them What are words, If they're only for good times, Then they're done  
When it's love,….. Yeah, you say them out loud, those words, they never….. Go away, they live on, even when….. We're….. gone"

Michael was the worst. He sat on his bed. Unable to sleep. Unable to cry. Lee had been his best friend in the cabin. Like a twin. And now he just left Michael, with the counselor job. Michael wasn't angry at Lee. He was just lost. He needed someone to hug. Someone to comfort him when he was sad. Now he had no one. Will had stopped singing. Suddenly someone stood at his side. A nineteen old year man. With blue eyes and sun-kissed hair. "Dad?" Will managed to get out. "Hi, William" Apollo said and sat down beside him. Will couldn't help himself, and tackled his father in a hug. Surprisingly Apollo didn't push him away. He just hugged his son back. "It's okay William. It's going to be okay" he whispered in his son's ear. Will just continued sobbing. After ten minutes Will pulled back and said "Michael. He needs you more now". Apollo raised and dragged Will to his feet. "C'mon. You need sleep" Apollo said and leaded Will out of the bathrooms. He helped Will to his bed and laid him down. "It's going to be fine, William" Apollo said before he raised and walked over to Louise and Austin. Louise was sleeping, sitting against the wall, and Austin was still crying, silently. Apollo smiled sadly before he lifted Austin and laid him on his bed. "Sleep well, Austin" he said before he walked over to Louise and laid her in her own bed. Then he listed over to Kayla. She was clutching her teddy bear so hard, the head almost fell off. Apollo laid his hand on her forehead and mumbled something. Kayla stopped clutching the bear, but she was still holding it tight. Apollo turned to Michael. He was sitting there, staring out in the air. Apollo sighted and sat down next to him. "Hi, Michael" he said. Michael looked at him for three seconds, and then he curled up to his dad's chest and began to cry. Apollo sat there and hugged him, whispering comforting words in his ear. Finally Michael said something "He was m-my b-b-est friend. A-and n-now he-he's….dead" he sobbed. "I know, Michael. I care about you. Believe it or not. The stupid, air headed sun god cares about his children and loves them higher than anybody else" Apollo said back. "Then where were you when Lee died? Where were you when we burned his shroud?" Michael said and looked at his father. Apollo got a pained look. "I tried. But daddy Z. didn't allow me to. He said that we _can't change a hero's fate!_ Blah blah blah. And I was there when you burned his shroud. Couldn't you feel it? I was there all the time. Watching over you. Keeping you warm. And when Zeus found out he got angry. I don't care about that. I care about you" Apollo said. Michael nodded and hugged his dad. "You promise you will stay with us and help us?" Michael asked. "Yes. Michael I promise. I will take care of you until the end" Apollo said. "Sleep now, Michael" Apollo said and released himself from Michael's grasp. "I'll visit you tomorrow" he said and snapped his fingers. Michael turned sleepy. Then the whole camp fell asleep from a piano playing "Bella's lullaby" from the Apollo cabin. And the Apollo children saw glimpse of their father playing piano to them before they fell asleep.

**I ain't gonna lie. I began to cry when I wrote this. The next chapter will be up soon. I love ya all cupcakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Here is the last chapter. And thanks to Miss Anonymous hp for the tips on writing.**

**And by the way, Louise is my OQ.**

**Here's a little information about her:**

**Name: Louise Beckery Joy**

**Hair colour: ginger**

**Eye colour: sky-blue**

**Godly parent: Apollo**

**Skin tone: tanned**

**Blessings: Athena**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Our doom A.K.A Uncle Rick does.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-the last Olympian-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The Apollo-cabin was broken. Two brothers in two years. They didn't show up on the camp-fire or at archery.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOon OlympusOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"APOLLO!" Zeus shouted.

Apollo turned off his Ipod.

"_What _is it?" Apollo asked annoyed.

"I have found out that you spent too much time with your children last year!" Zeus thundered. All the Olympians looked at Apollo.

"Well. Maybe because I care about them" Apollo said back, sinking back in his throne.

"You aren't allowed to visit them!" Zeus yelled.

"WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH THAT?! MY CHILDREN ARE HEARTBROKEN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! SIT AND WATCH MY CHILDREN CRY?! NO, I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Apollo yelled back and flashed out of the throne room. All the other Olympians looked at each other with shock.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOApollo-cabinOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Michael is coming back. Isn't he?" Kayla, now seven years old, asked. Will looked down at her.

"Of course he is" Will said and turned away, so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. It was too hard to tell her the truth.

"Will. I can tell when you are lying. He isn't coming back? Is he?" Kayla whispered. The silence gave her the answer. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"B-but dad _said_ he would protect him" Kayla whispered.

"I know, Kayla. I know" Will said back and gave Kayla her teddy bear. Kayla sat down on her bed and sobbed. The cabin had been silent the whole time. But now, when they saw little Kayla cry, they couldn't stop the tears. Austin laid on his bed, shaking. Louise sat against the wall playing random tones on her guitar. Then Kayla began to sing silent. Michael's favourite song.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you"

Her voice sounded like music. Like an angel's voice. Soft and cute. But that only made the whole cabin cry more. Will suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his dad. Will pushed his fathers arm away.

"What is it William?" Apollo asked. Will glared at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Will yelled and stormed to his bed. Apollo stood there and looked after him.

"What's wrong Will?" Apollo asked.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR US! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MICHAEL FELL?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I STOOD ALONE AND HAD TO LEAD THE CABIN INTO WAR?!" Will yelled. All the campers in the cabin looked at Apollo.

He looked hurt.

"Please, Will. You have to understand. I couldn't. I was in full war with Typhon. And I really wanted to help. But I couldn't" Apollo said and looked down.

Will looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Dad. Why couldn't you just save Michael?" Will asked.

Apollo looked up. Kayla began to cry again.

"Will. I would have left the war with Typhon if I could. But Zeus didn't allow me to. And I followed you, my children. I watched over you. But I can't change things that happen many miles away. I felt it when Michael died. I tried to stop it. But I couldn't. And I'm sorry for it. I'm a terrible dad. Sorry. I'm leaving now, if you want" Apollo said and began to walk for the door.

Suddenly someone hugged him from behind.

"No. Please don't go, dad" he heard Kayla whisper "We need you". Apollo turned and sat down on his knees to face Kayla. The little girl's eyes were rimmed red. Then she hugged her dad again. Will looked at them. Kayla stopped hugging him.

"Can you stay here tonight too?" she asked.

Apollo smiled at her and nodded.

Will couldn't stand it anymore. He ran forward and hugged his dad. Apollo was a little surprised first. But then he smiled and hugged his son back. Will began to cry.

"Dad, I'm sorry" Will whispered.

"No, no. It's okay, Will" Apollo said back.

"Why are you staying?" Austin suddenly asked.

"Zeus got angry at me because I cared about you" Apollo answered.

"Really?"

"Yes"

From that night on the Apollo-cabin slept well. And the Olympians watched that Apollo visited his children. Every time Zeus tried to argue, Apollo came with so smart replies, even Athena was impressed. And Artemis saw a side of her brother she never had seen before. _Maybe I was wrong about him_. Artemis thought when she saw Austin tackle Apollo in a hug.

**So. What d'ya think.**

**This was the last chapter.**

**Soooo.**

**Bye cupcakes.**


	3. The final end

**I decided to make a little chapter about the Apollo-cabin's loss in the Battle of Manhattan.  
Information:  
**

**Name: Phoenix Solace (Twin of Will Solace)  
Age: 16  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
Blessings: Artemis  
Member of: Artemis' hunters.  
Hair color: blonde  
Eyes: light blue**

**Name: Lola Sunbright (twin of Kayla)  
Age: 7  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
Blessings: Apollo  
Member of: Camp half-blood  
Hair color: blonde  
Eyes: dark blue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Phoenix looked between the Hunters and her siblings. Who should she choose?  
Thalia looked at Phoenix and nodded. Phoenix ran after her siblings and took Will's hand.  
Phoenix' twin looked at her.  
"If I don't survive, will you tell Clair...?" Will trailed off.  
Phoenix understood that he was talking about Clair Ararindane Madeleine Karma Niagara Daimond, a daughter of Despoina, the goddess of mystery.  
She had blonde hair with black highlights and emerald-green eyes.

Everyone in the Apollo-cabin knew they had a crush on each other.  
"That you love her? Sure" Phoenix said and Will turned bright red.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Phoenix climbed up the bridge.  
She was on the top of the pyramid-like thingies that was on the bridge.  
She sent three arrows into the army. Bull's eye.  
The bridge shook when the tanks exploded.  
Phoenix fell forwards and grabbed one of the metal ropes just in time.  
Now she was dangling over the river.  
She heard a 'click' and a 'squeak'. She didn't need to know the machine-language to know that something went wrong.  
Suddenly the rope began to swing around.  
She flew in a circle screaming the entire time.  
She flew faster and faster.  
The metal pole came out of nowhere.  
She crashed into it with her eternal bodyweight.  
She held on to the pole for her dearest life.  
Suddenly someone gripped her hand and helped her over to the thicker pole.  
A pole they could walk on.  
She looked up.  
It was her older half-brother Ameun. (A/N: How you say it: Am-een). Phoenix smiled at him.  
"Thanks" Phoenix said.  
Then she saw the mark on his armor.  
The mark of Kronos.  
"You joined Kronos!" Phoenix yelled.  
Ameun smiled wickedly at her.  
"Sorry sis, I have to kill you" he said.  
He grabbed the leather straps that were crossed over her chest.  
He swung her out in open air. She still managed to have her feet on the pole.  
Over half of her body was in the air.  
"Bye sis" Ameun said and let go off the straps.

Phoenix fell down over the bridge. Waving her arms and kicking with her feet.  
Will looked terrified on as she fell to her death.  
Suddenly she hit the pavement. She lay still.  
"PHOENIX!" Will yelled and ran towards her.  
He knelt by her side.  
"How it is _possible_?" A monster asked.  
Will didn't understand what the monster meant before he looked at Phoenix.  
She lay on the ground, blinking her eyes. How did she survive? Will thought.  
Then blood began to pour out from her mouth and chest, covering both her and Will.

Will walked through the streets.  
Kicking empty helmets and armors.  
An altar stood in the middle off the street. Louise came up to his side. "I recognize something. Look at the alter! It's a sun on it!" Louise yelled and pointed.  
Will and Louise ran up to the altar.  
Will looked at the inscription in the altar.  
Written in blood.  
_Her blood helped us raise the drakon_ it stood.  
Will raised and almost cried out. He got Louise to her feet.  
Louise actually screamed.  
Lola lay on the altar.  
She wore a white long dress.  
Her chest was drenched with blood after a sword in her heart.  
Will yelled in anger.  
What was he going to say to Kayla?  
But he didn't need to tell her.  
When Will looked up he saw a little girl with long, blonde and curly hair.  
Tears was running from her blue eyes.  
"What's happened to Lola?" Kayla asked.  
Her voice squeaky and thin.  
"She'll wake up right?" Kayla asked.  
"Yes. Of course, Kayla. She's only sleeping" Will said.  
Wishing it was true.


End file.
